


dawn (we celebrate our victories)

by amako



Series: ShikaSakuWeek Hanami 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, Found Families, Fourth Shinobi War, Mentor/Protégé, Non-Typical Wedding, Romantic Fluff, ShikaSaku Hanami 2020, Wedding Fluff, can't believe i'm writing fluff wtf, i love tsunade & sakura ok, minor amounts by my standards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23350591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amako/pseuds/amako
Summary: They get married on a battlefield.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Tsunade, Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Series: ShikaSakuWeek Hanami 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679485
Comments: 8
Kudos: 222
Collections: ShikaSaku Hanami 2020





	dawn (we celebrate our victories)

**Author's Note:**

> ShikaSaku Week Hanami 2020  
> I chose prompt 1  
> Day 1: dawn (we celebrate our victories)
> 
> I don't know what happened, must have hit my head. I don't write fluff. This is a fluke. Don't get used to it. Back to our usual program of bloodshed and trauma soon, don't worry.

They get married on a battlefield.

It's not that they intend for it to be dramatic or anything like that, but they've been pretty busy with, you know, the _war_ going on. So it's not like they've found a better time to do this, or like they were going to find a better time later on.

It just happened that, for the first time in weeks, Tsunade and Sakura were side by side on the same battlefield. With their matching skillsets and healing knowledge, they've been doing their best to never be in the same place, as to maximize their chance of saving as many people as possible.

But in a lucky turn of event, as the last hours of night unravel and the shinobi side finally gains a small advantage on the Zetsu clones, Tsunade appears with a small squad of quickly trained medics and turns the odds strongly in their favour.

Shikamaru and Sakura are fighting back to back, on the last stretch of their chakra and reduced to only taijutsu since both their signature fighting styles require large amounts of chakra to make them effective. Both are having trouble breathing, chests heaving with the exhaustion of having fought all night long without any interruptions. Seeing Tsunade's pigtails fly in a flurry of movements as the first pinks and oranges peak above the clouds seems like a miracle.

For a brief moment, Shikamaru and Sakura both turn around to face each other in a quick-fire kiss, pressing their foreheads together hard enough to bruise. Shikamaru grinds his teeth, hurting inside at how much he fears for her, for them, for the future they want together.

"I'm so scared of losing you", he whispers, eyes clenched shut in frustration and terror.

"I love you so much," she murmurs against his skin, one last kiss before they return to their positions, back to back so they don't have to worry about protecting their blind spot or each other.

"Hey kids! How are you holding up?"

They don't turn around to look at her, still fighting relentlessly. Sakura grins, wide and bloody, looking so much like her mentor that Tsunade can't keep her own grin off her face.

"We're kicking ass, shishō, as usual!"

“That's my girl,” she says fondly, punching through a clone's cheek and blowing its head off.

For one second, Shikamaru freezes up, tripping Sakura in surprise. Then he grabs her by the forearm and almost drags her up to Tsunade-hime, who stops as well with an eyebrow raised. In an instant, they're standing all facing each other, clones closing on them quickly.

“Marry us,” Shikamaru says in a rush, breathing so hard he's feeling a little faint. Tsunade's eyes widen, her mouth opening to answer him, but Sakura interrupts her.

“You idiot. You stupid, reckless moron.” She looks at him with so much love, eyes wide and filled to the brim with adoration. “Hurry up, shishō. They're getting closer.”

“I don't know which of you is the worst and I don't care, I hate both of you. Haruno Sakura, do you swear to trade your soul for Nara Shikamaru's if the shinigami asks for it?”

“I swear,” he says, shaking with giddiness and adrenaline.

“Nara Shikamaru, do you swear to follow Haruno Sakura into the next life and all those after, souls bound together for eternity?”

“I swear.”

“Which rites do you follow for this binding?”

Sakura and Shikamaru exchange a brief look, before Shikamaru speaks up. “The Nara's.”

Tsunade nods. “By the Great Tree, I bless you.” As she speaks, Shikamaru's shadow dances on the earth soaking with blood, rushes over to Sakura's and intertwining with hers. “By the Fire of our Land, I purify you.” His shadow climbs up her legs, wrapping around her waist once, as she gasps slowly. “May the Spirits of the Nara Forest watch over you. May the Great Deer bless your bond and protect you in this life and all those you'll share.”

As she says the last words in a rush, her foot lashes out and beheads the first clone that reaches them. Shikamaru's shadow finishes its climb and for one brief second, Sakura's entire body is cast in a dark shadow, despite being in an open field. She closes her eyes and it looks like the shadow is caressing her face gently. Then it disappears down her body, going back to Shikamaru's side and remaining still.

“You are- fuck off! Now bonded together under the- oh I swear to the Kami- under the Great Tree, may your bond help it grow!”

Shikamaru jumps back into the fight, his kunai cutting a clone's head right off its shoulders. As the next one falls to a well-placed senbon to the spine, Sakura grabs his flack jack by the collar and drags him until he faces her. With as much strength as she dares to use without breaking his neck, she crushes her lips against his in a desperate, terrified kiss, tainted with her love and excitement.

He wraps his arms around her, for one second forgetting where they are, forgetting the grime on his hands and the guts drying in her hair, forgetting how bad they both smell and how dire this war is. She breathes in his presence and he brings her as close to himself as he can. They stay like that, eventually separating just enough to rest their foreheads' together. In the corner of their eye, the first ray of sun shines through the colorful clouds.

With a bright smile, Tsunade's laughter in their ear as she gives them a brief moment of respite from the fight, they turn towards the budding light. Sakura wraps an arm around his hips, pressing against him as he lays his head on her shoulder. Hears beating in synch, they take a deep breath in, and watch the sunrise kiss the dawn.


End file.
